


When close isn’t enough

by ex_exlovers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay, Heartbreak, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Original Fiction, Rated For Violence, Short, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_exlovers/pseuds/ex_exlovers
Summary: So I saw a thing on tiktok about the trope ‘we have to kill each other to lovers’ when their love wasn’t enough and this is the result of that.There’s no context to it other than that trope really so you’ll just have to read it if you want!I’m thinking of making this into some kind of series with like short oneshots maybe :D
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	When close isn’t enough

A gentle breeze blew brushing her dark hair from her face. The leaves danced behind them a stark contrast to the pain and despair that emitted from the earthed untimely pairing that stood on the hill. Neither dared to look away from the other, the fear that they would simply fall away with the wind without a goodbye too prominent. It was ironic really, the fear of the other leaving when both had guns drawn and pointed. Aimed to shoot.  
Aimed to kill.  
The silence was deafening pulling both of them to say something, anything to stop it happening, to stop the end drawing nearer, to stop the final chapter being closed but it was futile. It was like trying to stop a chain reaction half way through, the events had already been set in place.  
Her arm fell.  
A bewildered look, then one of understanding. One that didn’t just recognise the pain but felt it utterly and entirely until it consumed them both.  
“It was you or me right? That was always the deal. We knew that.” a bitter laugh devoid of humour fell from her lips.  
All she could do was nod because they had, those were the terms and conditioned that had been clearly layed out from the start for one to live the other must cease to.  
Tightening her grip on the gun as if to will herself to be able to do it she breathed out.  
“Maybe in another life time, one where the world shows us kindness. Maybe we could have been...” she trailed off because in reality that was all it was, maybes and what if’s were just futile attempts to cover the pain and suffering of the now.  
“No.” Tears now fell freely down her face carving in, scarring her with the wounds of the night “I believe this was the last chance we got” there was no resentment in her words, no hate, she had accepted her fate, perhaps she had accepted it from the day they met. Star crossed lovers destined to fall, waiting for the impact.  
A gunshot rang through the surroundings.  
“If this was the last chance I got, I’m glad I spent it rotting away with you” she spoke to the forest a tremor in her voice.  
And maybe that was the last chance they got. 

But what’s the use of if’s and maybes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it!  
> Like I said it’s very short and not really contextualised but I liked the idea and wanted to write a oneshot on it!  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
